This invention relates to fume scrubbing and, more particularly to, a method and apparatus for neutralizing and removing from a carrier acidic and basic fumes.
A number of manufacturing processes in industry use acidic and basic baths. For example, the process of anodizing aluminum for weather resistant uses employs a basic bath, such as sodium hydroxide, for etching the aluminum and an acidic bath, such as sulphuric acid, for anodizing the aluminum. In order to protect employees and machinery from being contaminated by harmful fumes, exhaust hoods are mounted over the tanks that contain the baths. To prevent the discharge of toxic material into the atmosphere, the exhaust gas from each bath must be scrubbed to remove the fumes therefrom. Heretofore, the exhaust gas from the acidic bath and the exhaust gas from the basic bath have been separately scrubbed.